Lauren tries to steal Edward
by lollifox
Summary: Lauren hates Bella for having Edward. She will do anything to steal him away from her. Her plans doesn't always turn out so good though. I'm not so good at summaries. Rated T for TOTALLY AWESOME, very funny.
1. Boob bag boom

_**This is my first Fan-fiction story, I hope you like it. **_

**I don't own these Characters**

Laurens POV

My stomach churned as Edward Cullen and Bella Swan walked past me holding hands walking toward the cafeteria. She isn't even that freaking pretty. What does Edward even see in her? Her breasts are smaller than mines and her butt is about as flat as a wall. She doesn't have anything I don't. It must have been easy to get inside her pants. I bet she's like a total slut. Yeah, that's the only reason someone as cute as Edward would like someone as plain and boring like Bella.

I had a crush on Edward ever since he and his family first came to Forks. I even asked him out once but he told me politely that he wasn't dating. When Bella came and ruined my life that obviously changed. I honestly hated her.

I grinned as Bella slipped in a small puddle, but my grin faded when Edward caught her at the last minute. Ugh I felt vomit coming up.

I walked into the Girls Restroom and found my best-friend Jessica putting on lip-gloss.

"Hey Lauren, anything new" Jessica asked me

"I'm totally am going to make Edward notice me today" I told Jessica as I set down my bag.

"How are you going to do that, he won't stop staring at Bella long enough to notice any other girl" Jessica said

"I have a plan" I replied with a grin

Jessica watched as I put as much make-up on my face that I could. I used half a tube of lip-gloss. I then took two sandwich bags, filled them with water and put them in my bra. I adjusted them to make them look natural. Then I primped my hair and sprayed hairspray on it. After that I took a shorter skirt out of my back pack and slid it on.

"Lauren, Lauren?" Jess said

"So how do I look Jess?" I asked her

"You look amazing, after he takes a look at you he's going to dump Bella so fast she won't have time to blush" She told me

"Thanks Jess" I said while staring at myself in the mirror. I could just picture his response now.

_I will walk in the cafeteria looking hot and Edward will drop Bella's hand and come running to me, fighting off every other boy that tried to talk to me._

"_Lauren, you are the prettiest girl I've ever seen would you go to Prom with me?"_

"_What about Bella" I would ask him_

"_Who cares about her you are the only important thing in my life now" he will say_

_We would kiss and leave Bella alone crying. Ha Ha _

Get ready to have your mind blown, Edward Cullen.

I walked into the cafeteria and saw Bella and Edward sitting in their usual seats at the end of our table. While I walked in I felt ever boy's eyes on me, the way they should be. I made sure my hair was bouncing as I made my way to my table. This time though I sat in front of Edward. Bella was beside him and his weird sister Alice was on his other side. Mike was still staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"Hey Edward" I said in my sexiest voice

"Umm hi Lauren" He mumbled

"So Edward, are you going to prom?" I asked him, thinking that maybe there was some chance he may ask me.

"It depends on if Bella wants to go" He said in that cute voice of his. Gosh he was so fine, I wanted him so badly.

Ugh Bella again is the problem

"Oh" I said flatly

This wasn't going like I wanted. I will use another approach to get him to notice me. I leaned forward to show off my boobs.

I was still leaned over when. BAM! One of my boob bags burst and was leaking through my shirt. OMG this was so Embarrassing, everyone was watching me but not in a good way. I looked so weird with one book bigger than the other and my shirt was soaking wet. I stood up and started to run to the bathroom when I slipped on the water from the first bag. When I hit the floor the second bag burst and I hit my head on the chair. Almost everyone was laughing.

I finally stood up and ran to the restroom. Jessica had followed me and she let me cry on her shoulder.

"It's ok Lauren, if it will cheer you up, Edward wasn't laughing." She told me

Today was the most embarrassing day of my life.

But I wasn't giving up yet.

_**How was it?? Was it awful? Please Review, I might write another one I'm still debating.**_


	2. hard head hit

**A/N I'm really really really really really sorry about not updating for so long! Please don't hate me. And sorry about all the grammer and spelling mistakes for the last chapter too.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: **

**Marie Elaine Cullen, Panda Bear lover, Shortylilhalf-and-half, styling16, Nitegirl, Hannah-clocks, Fabioandrichard4ever, fanpires101, AmaterasuSpiritWolf, Jazzyowns1861, brunettelamb, and tomboyari!! Special thanks to: RHPSP!**

**Love you guys and thanks for the awesome Ideas!!**

**Don't own these characters, but I'm saving up to buy Edward.**

_Lauren's POV_

I was putting books in my locker when I heard Edward laughing over something Bella said. Ugh, I bet it wasn't even that funny.

It's been two weeks since my embarrassing water bag incident in the cafeteria. The days after the incident were horrible. People would snicker when I passed by them in the hallways and Eric and Tyler would make jokes every time they saw me.

"Eric if you were in a desert and could only bring one thing, what would you bring?" Tyler asked him loud enough for everyone to hear

"I would bring Lauren's water boobies those things could last me for about a week" yelled Eric, then the boys would walk away laughing. I would roll my eyes and keep walking.

Now I really don't care about their jokes, because I'm back on top. The girls that laughed at me behind my back, were back to asking me for beauty tips. The guys were back to asking me out every chance they got. Everything was back to normal. I have everything I ever wanted, except Edward.

Why didn't he want me? All of the guys would kill to have the chance to even talk to me and the only guy I would actually give the time of day doesn't even want me! I bet if he wasn't so busy looking at Bella he would totally notice how much hotter I am in comparison.

Luckily I have Gym next. It's the only class I have with Edward without _Bella_. The bell rang and brought to my attention that I was the only person in the hallway. Damn, if I didn't hurry, I would be late.

I was the last girl to enter the small locker room. I quickly changed into my Gym Uniform and walked into the Gymnasium. Jessica caught up with me and immediately started gossiping.

"I heard Samantha and Zack were seen coming out of the Janitor's closet together. When I asked her about it she like totally denied it, I mean come on how sluttish is that"

I heard that rumor so many times already, in fact I started it. Samantha shouldn't have tried to flirt with my ex…

"Jessica, I'm going to get Edward Cullen to notice me today." I told her

"Oh No, Lauren just let it go, Bella's obviously gotten him brainwashed."

"Whatever Jess, you'll see. Soon I'll have Edward Cullen eating out of my hands"

"OK CLASS TODAY WE WILL PLAY VOLLEYBALL" Coach Young yelled in his loud voice. She told us who was on teams and we split up.

Luckily I was on Edward's team. OMG he was right behind me I bent down to 'tie my shoes' making sure to bend over really slowly. I wiggled my ass a little. I was sure every guy's eyes were on me.

WHAM!

All I saw was red when the volleyball hit my head. The pain was terrible. I was on the floor and I was positive my head was bleeding. Those were the last things I remembered before I blacked out.

I woke up to see Jessica standing over me. I was on some kind of bed like thing. I recognized it as the nurse's office.

"What happened?" I asked

"Well… um while you were pulling that little stunt, I kind of hit you in the head with the volleyball. It was an accident." She said quietly.

"What the hell, Jessica!"

"Lauren, I'm so sorry"

"What was Edward doing when I got hit?" I asked her

"Well he wasn't really paying much attention to you when you were you know doing you thing. But when you got hit, he looked like he was in pain."

Oh My Gosh, I can't believe it! If what Jessica said is true Edward Cullen was devastated that I was hurt!

Maybe I have a chance with him after all…

**So how was it? Please Review. If I get enough reviews next chapter will be this chapter in Edward's Point of view! I'll try my hardest to put the next chapter up by tomorrow if I get enough reviews!**


	3. Edward's POV of Hard Head Hit

_**A/N thanks to my awesome NEW reviewers: Kataang-girl14 and nyxborn**_

_Edward's POV_

Bella and I were walking fast down the hall together, when she tripped over a piece of paper. I instantly caught her the second before she hit the floor. She looked at me and blushed a beautiful shade of red.

"When I become a Vampire we won't have to worry about that anymore." She whispered.

When I laughed at her little joke Lauren Mallory snorted. I've always known she had a crush on me. The first day we arrived in forks she was thinking about really dirty things she could do to me. When she asked me out I told her as politely as I could that I wasn't interested, but she stills flirts with me every chance she gets. Many of her antics are pathetic. I was reading her mind through the whole cafeteria incident. Lauren just can't get it through her head that I am madly in love with Bella.

I walked Bella to her next class, and Lauren was still thinking about me. Unfortunately for me my next class is Gym… with Lauren.

I hated being in a locker room filled with immature boys with filthy minds. Eric and Tyler were the worst; they had a habit of picturing women nude. When I changed into my Gym Uniform the guys would make comments about me in their minds.

_Those Abs are totally fake, who does he think he's fooling?_ Eric thought

_Stupid Pretty Boy is always showing off. _Tyler was thinking

_Man that dude is like so lucky! He's dating that hottie Bella. _Mike thought

I always changed quickly, so I was usually the first one out of the locker room. I tried to isolate myself from everyone else, because I hadn't hunted in awhile and human blood was awfully tempting.

I could hear Lauren and Jessica talk about me from across the Gym.

"Jessica I'm going to get Edward Cullen to notice me today." I heard Lauren tell Jessica.

_Why doesn't she just give it a rest, GOSH obviously the guy doesn't like her. _Jessica's thoughts surprised me.

"Oh No, Lauren just let it go, Bella's obviously gotten him brainwashed." She said instead of speaking her mind.

"Whatever Jess, you'll see. Soon I'll have Edward Cullen eating out of my hands" Lauren replied

"OK CLASS TODAY WE WILL PLAY VOLLEYBALL" Coach Young yelled in his loud voice. He told us the teams and the class split up.

Lauren was really happy to have me on her team. She was standing about five feet in front of me. She bent over to tie her shoes, but I knew her real motives for bending over in front of me. I turned my head and focused on something else. I could hear the thoughts of all the guys.

_Lauren is looking really hot_

_I wonder if she still is single_

The other guys had similar thoughts, Even Coach Young had perverted thoughts,

_She thinks she is so much better than everyone else I'll show her… _Jessica was thinking. I watched as Jessica aimed the ball at Lauren's head and hit it with as much force as possible..

Lauren was on the floor in a second. I smelled her blood as a few drops came from her head. It was so tempting; I hoped the agony that I was going through wouldn't show on my face. It took all of my self- control, to not attack Lauren. Jessica walked Lauren to the nurse, and soon the smell was gone. I wonder why Alice didn't see this coming.

**Ok, so what did you think about it. Please review! I'm kind of hoping for at least 3 reviews before I add another chapter!**


	4. Rumors

_**A/N: Thanks to my awesome new reviewers(really sorry if I forgot anyone):luvr, e4elisa1, FairyDust18, Emgem2000, Helen, lilquackers77, kaara, ., and ihearttwilight4ever.**_

_**Sorry for not updating in like forever, but I was on vacation with my family, and really didn't have time to update. I was so surprised at all the reviews I got, thanks so much!!!! Thanks for all the awesome IDEAS, I Loved the Idea that silvervolvoellowporshegave me. You guys are the Best. Enjoy**_

**Jessica's POV**

I felt awful about what I did to Lauren, but she deserved it. She is taking that Edward Cullen thing way too far. I didn't mean for the volleyball to knock her out, I just meant for it to tap into her senses. Well I'm glad she is ok, I just hope she gave up on her plans to get Edward Cullen to like her.

I was taking books out of my locker when Lauren came up behind me with that evil look in her eyes.

"Jessica, you will not believe this" She said, she looked like she was going to jump out her skin. This must be some really juicy gossip.

"What?" I asked eagerly

"Bella's Preggo" She said it so fast, I must not have heard right.

"What?"

"Bella Swan is pregnant, and I don't think it is Edward's baby" She said again

"Are you sure about this, I mean this just doesn't sound like something Bella would get herself into. Are you sure??" I asked her, I believe that this is probably just another rumor that Lauren is making up.

"Not really" She whispered "But just wait until Edward hears this, he'll dump her like last year's hand bags"

OMG Lauren is really going far with this, I actually like Bella she is a nice girl. I can't believe that Lauren would do this.

"Lauren isn't this taking thing a bit too far?" I asked her

"Oh Jessica, don't worry. When I get with Edward, I'll hook you up with his cute older brother Jasper. Alice won't be too hard to outdo" She told me

No way was I going along with this.

"Lauren-" The bell interrupted me.

"Bye Jess, I'll see you at lunch" She waved and skipped off to her 3rd period

********

When I arrived to the cafeteria, I got a pizza and a coke and sat down beside Lauren. Everyone was talking about Bella; Lauren's rumor had already spread around the school. In all my classes Bella was the hot topic.

"I heard Edward wasn't claiming the baby" Ashley whispered to Kayla

"Well I heard that Jacob boy she used to hang out with was the father" Kayla whispered back, loud enough for everyone to hear. That rumor that Lauren started was getting morphed into something different. I can't believe this; Bella would be crushed when she found out. Then at that exact second Bella walked through the door alone. It was a sunny day so the Cullens must be out camping. When Bella came trough the door the whispering just got louder and everyone started staring at her. She blushed, got her food and walked to our table. When she sat down everyone was just staring at her. I felt so bad for Bella, so I tried to start a conversation.

"So what did you guys do this weekend?" I asked the group

Everyone ignored me and continued to stare at Bella. Pretty soon Lunch was over and everyone went scurrying off to their classes. I had my next class with Lauren and Bella.

"So Bella what are you going to name the baby?" Lauren asked when we got into the classroom.

Bella looked confused

"Don't play dumb, so is it going to be Edward Jr. or Jacob Jr.?" Lauren said rudely

"It was you that started this rumor about me; I had twelve people come up to me today and asked about it" Bella said with her voice shaking, she looked to be on the verge of tears.

Lauren just sat there with a smirk on her face.

"Everyone thinks I'm some kind of whore, but Lauren everyone is going to find out that you are a liar when I don't get bigger." She said, her voice still shaking

"Oh Bella, Are you positive you want to get an Abortion?" Lauren said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Then the whispering got louder, everybody was ready to discuss their friends about what they just heard. Bella's eyes filled with tears, and she just looked forward and ignored everyone; while Lauren had that evil smirk on her face. Lauren had taken this thing to the next level, this time she hurt someone other than herself. I hope Edward doesn't believe any of this.

**A/N Yeah I know this Chapter is Really short, I'm really sorry. Ok I would lik all my readers to vote on either A. Longer chapters but longer waits till I update, or B. Short chapter but update quicker. Please Vote, and REVIEW I'm kinda hoping for at least 5 reviews. Check out my other stories 2!!! Love you guys **

***Lollifox***


	5. AN Aouthor's Note Please See

_**A/N OMG!! 53 reviews. You guys are just too AWESOME. I would like to thank all of you guys who gave me these great ideas. I'm really sorry about not updating for awhile but I've been grounded, In fact I'm sneaking on the computer now. And………The majority of the readers voted on B. Shorter Chapters but more updates. School is coming up and I won't be able to write a new chapter everyday, so I'm going to pre-write all the chapters and try to update at least once or twice a week. I really don't know where this story is going to go. I don't want to drag it out but I don't want it to be really short. So keep the Ideas coming and PLEASE review they make my day. I really didn't want you guys to think I was leaving you hanging, but now I hear the door unlocking so I gotta go,, the next chapter should be up shortly.**_


	6. Revenge!

**AN: Ok, 59 REVIEWS You guys are just Wonderful!!! Ok, unfortunately I didn't have time to right a new chapter so my cousin (another twilight addict) offered to right it for me, so I didn't right this chapter. The only thing I wrote on this chapter was this Author's Note. So read and review**

**Edward's POV**

Today my family and I took a much needed hunting trip. I caught 2 mountain lions and a male deer. It was now late in the afternoon and I was really missing Bella.

"Edward!" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned around to see Alice behind me.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her. Instead of answering she showed me her vision through her mind

"_Don't play dumb, so is it going to be Edward Jr. or Jacob Jr.?" Lauren said quite rudely_

" _It was you that started this rumor about me; I had about twelve people come up to me today as asked about it" Bella said with her voice shaking, she looked to be on the verge of tears._

_Lauren just sat there with a smirk on her face._

"_Everyone thinks I'm some kind of whore, but Lauren everyone is going to find out that you are a liar when I don't get bigger." She said, her voice still shaking._

"_Oh Bella, Are you positive you want to get an abortion?" Lauren said loud enough for everyone to hear_

I understood what was going on before I finished reading her mind. I checked my watch; Bella would just be getting out of school at about this time. If I started now I would have time to go to my house and pick up my Volvo and be at Bella's by the time she got home.

"Come on Edward, Let's go" Alice called out to me.

******

When we arrived at Bella's house she was getting out of her ancient truck. She looked surprised to see us.

"What are you guys doing back so early?" She asked

"We saw what happened with Lauren today, and came here as fast as we could" Alice told her

"Bella, this is getting out of hand, I will talk to Lauren tomorrow" I assured her

**OK The story is now switching to Alice's POV**

Talk to her, is Edward out of his mind? I'm going to do more than just talk to her. I plan on getting Revenge. I saw the part when she said I wouldn't be too hard to out-do. That desperate girl is going to rue the day she insulted Alice Cullen.

******

The next day at school Edward had his 'talk' with Lauren I saw how it went before it even happened.

"_Lauren" Edward said as he approached her_

"_Hello Edward have you finally realized that I'm better for you than Bella?" She asked in a voice she probably thought was sexy_

"_Actually Lauren that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about" Edward said in a stern voice_

"_Oh really"_

"_Yeah, look I'm in love with Bella ok, and nothing you do or say will ever change that."_

"_But Edward she doesn't deserve you, I heard she slept with Mike last week."_

"_Lauren that's all I needed to say to you so good-bye and I would appreciate it if you would stop spreading false rumors about Bella._

Lauren deserved way much more that that 'talk' that Edward gave her. I am going to make sure she gets exactly what she deserves. I caught Bella on one of the rare moments she wasn't with Edward.

"Bella, I have the perfect Idea on how to get Lauren back" I whispered to Bella

"Really? What did you have in mind?"

"Ok next week at graduation….

**I have some bad news, this story only has about 3 chapters left, I don't wanna drag it on and I have an Idea for another story. If you want to give me an Idea for the Next Chapter feel free. I love changing things at the last minute. Please REVIEW!!!! My goal is to get to 80 review s by the end of this story!!!!!! **


	7. Graduation day

**A/N: I'm Back, I know I haven't updated this story in awhile, and for that I'm really sorry. I have no excuse for abandoning this story. My friends and I were discussing stupid authors that leave stories incomplete. I realized I was one of them. So the rewrite is canceled, and here is a next chapter. I hope I still have some of my old readers back, but new ones, please Read and Review! **

Lauren's POV

Today was graduation day; one of the most important days of my life. I'm so glad to finally leave this pitiful excuse of a school behind.

I put my hair up, and I looked as beautiful as ever. I walked in the Gym to find my other classmates lining up.

I had to stand in between Tabitha Macomb and Destiny McNeil. They were total losers, but they were so ugly they made me look even prettier than I already am. So I'm kind of glad they were placed beside me.

"Lauren!" Jessica ran up to me and gave me a hug. Her hands were sweaty though, so I ended the embrace quickly.

"Ok Class of '09, line up, the ceremony starts in 5 minutes." A teacher shouted

I heard a few people behind me snicker at something. But I was too preoccupied with my hair to see what it was about. I looked ahead of me; in the "C" section stood Edward Cullen. The hideous yellow robes looked hot on him. I still had a little bit of hop in me that I still have a chance with him.

Pretty soon, the music started and we were marching to our seats. People behind me were whispering about something. I couldn't catch their words, but I really didn't care.

It seemed as though the ceremony was going really quickly because before I knew it they were calling my name.

"Lauren Mallory"

I walked up to the stage. The second I stepped foot on the platform, the gym almost exploded with laughter. I felt my face, self-consciously. Nothing seemed odd. I felt my hair, nothing was in it. Even the principal of the school looked like he was trying hard to hold back his laughter. What had happened?

When I was halfway to my seat, someone whispered in my ear.

"Feel the back of your robe" I did as I was told and I felt some kind of liquid on the back of my robe.

I looked at my hand and it was red. My face flushed and I ran as fast as I could to the restroom.

This had to be one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. I dashed into a stall and starting bawling my eyes out.

Wait a second. I didn't feel anything seep through my clothes. I couldn't be on my period anyway because I just had it last week.

I finally put two and two together and figured out what had happened. When Jessica hugged me, she must have put a stain on my clothing.

I heard a knock on the stall door. Thinking it was Jessica, I opened it. Instead it was some girl Ididn't know. The girl had a sympathetic expression on her face and she had a tampon in her hand.

"Um… I thought you might need this." She said

I slammed the stall door in her face and screamed.

**How did you guys like it? Please review. Remember I'm a little rusty at writing, so I know this wasn't the best chapter.**


	8. Lauren's POv of Graduation Day

**A/N how did you guys like The Cullen's revenge? I got some reviews that it seemed like I rushed through that chapter. Which I think I did because I wrote it in like five minutes, hopefully this chapter will be better!**

Jessica's POV of Graduation day

It was a very exciting day. Today I will graduate! I'm going to miss everyone but I can't wait to leave Forks High. I was most excited about the prank we were going to pull on Lauren Mallory today.

Last week I received a call from Alice Cullen. This surprised me because we have never actually spoken to each other before.

***

"_Hello?" I said when I answered the phone_

"_Hello Jessica Stanley, this is Alice Cullen" I heard a beautiful voice say on the other end_

"_Alice Cullen?" At first I was afraid. Lauren spread a nasty rumor about Bella last week and I thought that Alice believed that I was associated._

"_Yes this is she. I have a job that I think you may be interested in." She said_

"_What kind of Job?" I asked her_

"_Jessica, I know that you secretly hate Lauren, and I have a plan to get revenge" _

"_No I don't, she is like my best friend" I defended myself_

"_Don't try to deny it Jessica, I know that you have also been victimized by Lauren" I couldn't deny that._

"_What do you want me to do?" I asked her_

_****_

When I arrived at the school, I had to find Alice.

She found me first "Jessica, she is coming in now. Here is the packet of ketchup. You know what to do" She said

"O.K., but what if she finds out what I'm doing?" I asked her

"She won't find out… trust me" She assured me

I saw Lauren entering the Gym. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Lauren!" I said. While we were hugging, I smeared the ketchup on the back of her yellow robe.

"Ok Class of '09, line up, the ceremony starts in 5 minutes." A teacher shouted

I went to the "s" section. I stood in my spot beside Bella, she gave me a smile. Ahead of me I could the back of Lauren's robes. Everyone behind her was laughing.

The ceremony seemed to go by very fast. Before I knew it we were marching to our seats.

When Lauren's name was called, she walked up to the stage. The entire class of '09 started to laugh. It was hilarious because she kept feeling her face and her hair.

Alice made eye contact with me and winked.

Going back to her seat someone must have told her about the spot on the back of dress. Her face turned redder than the spot on her robe, and she ran as fast as she could to the restroom.

This felt oddly similar to what had happened to her before in the cafeteria. Except this time I did not follow.

Some girl that she cheated off of in Calculus followed her into the restroom. When the room finally calmed down, the principal continued to give out the diplomas.

**How was it, this chapter is kind of short too. Next chapter is the last one (tear). Please review. I'm trying to get at least 100 reviews by the end of this story **


	9. The wedding invitation

**Last CHAPTER! Glad to finally be done with this story so I can start another. Thanks to all my reviewers! I have to give a special shout-out to my awesomest reviewers ever: rhphp and Vampy4eva. You guys have made this a spectacular experience. I'm going to end it like I started it in Lauren's POV. SO here is a short little ending.**

Lauren's POV

It's been about a month since we graduated. I will be going to University of Alaska because I heard through the grapevine that Edward Cullen will be attending. I'll be there. I'm still hoping for a chance to get with him; so just in case he wants the real "college experience" I'll be there.

I just got inside from checking the mailbox when I got a call on my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said when I answered

"Hey did you get your invitation yet?" I heard Mike's voice on the other end.

"What invitation?" I asked

"To the wedding"

"Who's wedding Mike?"

"Edward and Bella's" I dropped the phone on the ground.

"Hello? Hello? Lauren you still there?" I could hear coming from the phone.

I looked through the mail frantically and I finally found it. It was a very elegant wedding invitation that read:

**You have been invited to the marriage ceremony of**

** Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Cullen**

**If you plan to attend please RSVP**

I screamed.

I couldn't believe it. Why are they getting married so soon? Maybe Bella really was pregnant?

What other logical explanation would two teenagers have to get married?

Why out of all the other girls in the world did he pick her?

I threw my invitation on the ground and stomped on it. I hated Bella Swan.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it!!**


End file.
